


洗礼

by morinachen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morinachen/pseuds/morinachen
Summary: 罗伊斯神父捉到了一只小恶魔。破三轮一发完，慎入。





	洗礼

年轻的神父正在祈祷。

夕阳透过教堂的彩绘玻璃洒下来，落在罗伊斯的脸上，他闭着眼睛，虔诚地跪在神像面前，轻声祷告着。

偌大的教堂里只有罗伊斯一个人，今天是再普通不过的一天，罗伊斯一早起来主持了一场弥撒，之后按着惯例聆听了人们的告解，训诫他们的过错，赦免他们的罪恶。

“阿门。”太阳完全落山了，黑暗降临大地，罗伊斯结束了祷告，睁开眼的时候眼前是一片银白的月光。他郑重地亲吻了一下手中的十字架项链，站了起来。

神父的职责是洗清世人的罪恶，罗伊斯的嘴角扬起一个微笑，而他今天的工作还没有完成。

罗伊斯的手摸到了腰间，摘下了一小串钥匙，他走调地哼着早晨唱诗班唱的歌，慢条斯理地挑出一把小钥匙，用它打开了地下室的门，慢慢走了进去。

地下室阴冷潮湿，即使是夏天也有一股凉气扑面而来，罗伊斯走下螺旋型的楼梯，打开了一扇紧闭着的铁门。

房间里点着一根蜡烛，散发着昏暗的光芒。房间里的床上躺着一个人，不知是睡着了还是失去了意识，浑身赤裸，两只手被分别拴在了床头，烛光照亮了他苍白的侧脸。

罗伊斯轻轻地走过去，坐在了床边，随着床板的震动，床上的人眼皮颤动了一下，迷茫地睁开了眼睛。

罗伊斯伸手扣住了他的下巴，让他看向自己，满意地看着他眼里的迷茫迅速被惊怒取代，他眯起了漂亮的绿色眼眸，笑着说：“晚上好，小恶魔。”

格策下意识地挣扎起来，然而他非但没能挣脱两条牢固的铁链，反到不小心踢掉了盖在身上的被子，露出了大半赤裸的身体。

“嘘，嘘。”罗伊斯低语，伸出一根食指抵在了格策的嘴唇上，“要是把可爱的修女们引来了，你可是要上绞刑架的。”

格策戒备地看着眼前金发的年轻神父。他不知道自己是如何被他抓住的，只知道他现在似乎已经完全落入了罗伊斯的掌控，再也无法逃开。

罗伊斯的指腹温柔地磨蹭着格策饱满的唇瓣，小恶魔长得很好看，眼睛鼻尖和脸蛋都是圆圆的，要不是他苍白的皮肤，尖尖的虎牙和身后的黑色尾巴，大概谁都想不到他是个魔族。

“我们抓到魔族之后，一般会直接送他上绞刑架。”罗伊斯慢条斯理地说，端详着格策有些惊慌的神色，“通常是由我来下达判决，这是天父赐予我的权利。”

罗伊斯俯身凑在了格策的耳边，像是亲密的情人间的耳语：“可是看到你我又觉得，就这么审判你实在是太可惜了。”

格策眯起了深色的眼睛，他咧了咧嘴，威胁地露出两颗尖尖的虎牙：“你想干什么？”

罗伊斯笑了起来，他凑得更近了，嘴唇快要彼此相贴，他们暧昧地交换着彼此的吐息。

“当然是要洗清你的罪恶，我的孩子。”罗伊斯故意学着老牧师的语调，缓慢而清晰地咬字，“要乖乖接受才是好孩子，明白吗？”

他没有给格策拒绝的时间，直接吻上了他的嘴唇，罗伊斯的手扣着格策的下巴让他张开嘴，他的舌头舔过格策锋利的小虎牙和上颚，引得身下的身体一阵轻颤，格策下意识地挣扎起来，铁链碰撞发出哗啦啦的声响，可是他被罗伊斯牢牢地压制住，轻易动弹不得。

这个吻持续了很长时间，格策自始至终没有太大的反抗，因为他看见了神父的脖间除了挂了一个漂亮的十字架项链，还挂了一个小巧的玻璃瓶，里面装着透明的液体，格策不用猜都知道那是圣水。

啧，他来真的。格策有些忌惮，他的顺从让神父越发肆无忌惮起来，罗伊斯结束了这个吻，格策赶紧呼吸了几口新鲜空气。罗伊斯的手摸了摸格策有些泛红的脸颊，然后顺着脖颈一路摸到了他起伏的胸口。

“恶魔会用花言巧语来诱惑你，使你堕落。”罗伊斯叹息着，毫不留情地揉捏起了格策的左胸，“不过比起你的嘴，还是你的身体看起来更有诱惑力一些。”

格策咬住了嘴唇，他侧过头不去看神父玩弄自己乳首的场景，但是身体还是诚实地把那份奇异的快感传递了过来，让他忍不住绷紧了身体。

罗伊斯的动作不紧不慢，极尽色情地把小恶魔的乳头揉捏得肿胀挺立，又用修剪整齐的指甲刮了一下可怜兮兮的乳头，引得手下的身体一阵轻颤。

“真淫荡。”罗伊斯轻笑一声，他用同样的方式欺负起了格策的右胸，另一只手游弋到了小恶魔的身后，握住了那条细细的黑色尾巴。

格策的身子僵了一下，他扭动着身体想要逃开这欢愉的折磨。

“你要是想杀了我就赶紧动手，操你的。”格策咬着牙骂道，可是他身前身后两处敏感带都掌握在神父手里，想逃也逃不开，罗伊斯的手指围绕着他的尾巴根部打转，时不时还从根部撸到尾端，在难以言喻的快感下，格策绝望地发现自己慢慢有了反应。

而罗伊斯显然也发现了这一点，他舔了舔嘴唇，露出一个做弥撒时的和蔼的微笑：“我可没说过要杀你，天父告诫我们要拯救所有罪恶的灵魂。”

罗伊斯放开了格策，看着小恶魔脸上一闪而过的难耐，接着说：“当然了，要用圣水来净化你。”

格策睁大了眼睛，罗伊斯伸手解起了自己的衣服，他的目光扫视过格策半硬的性器。

“不会伤到你的。”罗伊斯慢条斯理地把自己脱了个干净，俯身啄吻了一下格策的嘴唇，“你放心，我会好好地把圣水都洒到你身体里的。”

格策颤抖了一下，然而罗伊斯不等他拒绝就分开了他的双腿，他坏心眼地拉过格策晃动的尾巴，拿三角形的尾部在他的穴口处比划了一下，然后有些失望地叹了口气。“不合适啊。”

罗伊斯放开了格策的尾巴，在他红着脸的瞪视下伸出两根手指抵在了他嘴边。

“舔吧。”罗伊斯微笑着说，“如果你不想受伤的话。或者你其实比较喜欢蜡油？”

格策垂下眼睛看着那两根纤长的手指，他没有动作，而罗伊斯也耐心地等着他，另一只手轻轻磨蹭着格策性器的顶端。格策被这小猫挠一样的抚摸弄得快要发疯，他犹豫了一会儿终于选择妥协，微微张开了嘴。

罗伊斯毫不客气地把手指伸了进去，夹住了他的舌头，格策皱了皱眉，任由这两根手指在他的口腔里肆虐。

罗伊斯模仿着性交的样子抽送着自己的手指，感受着格策柔软的舌头舔过他的手指，最后罗伊斯抽出了手指，带出了一道暧昧的银丝。

“真乖。”罗伊斯笑着夸奖了一句，把格策的腿分得更开，被舔湿的两根手指在穴口试探地打了打转，缓慢地插入了一根。

格策的身体绷得很紧，这让手指的进入有些困难，罗伊斯安抚地舔吻起了格策的耳垂，另一只手温柔地上下撸着他的性器。格策瑟缩着身体想要躲开，但是他的身体却违背了大脑的指令，在罗伊斯的抚慰下完全硬了起来，后穴也逐渐放松了下来，罗伊斯趁机伸进了第二根手指，他开拓着小恶魔的后穴，满意地听着格策拼命压抑着的呻吟喘息，原本苍白的皮肤也泛起一片情欲的潮红。

“我要进去了哦。”罗伊斯抽出手指，抬了抬格策的屁股，让他的双腿缠住了自己的腰，扶着自己的阴茎一点点埋入了格策的体内。

格策抓紧了身下的床单，他仰起头，无声地张嘴尖叫起来，粗硬的阴茎像是一块烧红的烙铁一样强硬地嵌入他的体内，罗伊斯温柔地在他的脸上和脖颈上落下一个个轻吻，可下半身却做着最粗暴无情的事，直到他的胯部抵上了小恶魔的胯部，罗伊斯才大发慈悲给了格策几秒喘息的时间。

格策只觉得身体都要被神父从中间劈开了，后穴不断地传来鲜明的钝痛，他甚至有了被顶到胃部的错觉。然而还没等疼痛完全过去，罗伊斯就缓慢地抽出了大半阴茎，只剩伞状的头部，然后用力顶撞了进去。

格策大声呜咽了一声，他疼得发抖，然而罗伊斯牢牢地用性器把格策钉在了床上，逼迫他承受着自己的操干。

阴茎一遍遍碾过脆弱的肠道，格策觉得疼痛逐渐消退，慢慢的有种奇异的快感窜上了他的脊背，因为疼痛而有些萎靡的阴茎再次挺立了起来。

罗伊斯在抽插的时候不停变换角度，终于在擦过一点的时候换来了格策突然拔高的呻吟，他的后穴突然绞紧了罗伊斯的阴茎，惹得他闷哼了一声，拍了拍格策的屁股，说：“别夹那么紧，放松点。”

格策想要咬着嘴唇把嘴边的呻吟声咽回去，但是罗伊斯不依不饶地针对他的前列腺展开进攻，他想要伸手去捂自己的嘴，被罗伊斯拂开了。

“叫出声，让我听到你的忏悔。”罗伊斯强硬地说，他反复顶撞着格策的前列腺，强迫他漏出一声声哭喊似的呻吟，把他一点点拖入情欲的最深处，让他的意识逐渐涣散，全身的感官只剩下自己不停给予的滔天快感。

格策射出来的时候眼前一片空白，他压根就没有意识到自己发出了多么放荡的呻吟，也没意识到高潮的时候他的双腿紧紧缠住了神父的腰，尾巴也缠住了他的胳膊。格策晕乎乎地躺了一会儿才捡回自己的意识，罗伊斯已经从他体内退了出来，他恶劣地伸手沾了点格策射出来的浊液，在他的胸口画了个十字。

“愿上帝保佑你。”罗伊斯低声说，咯咯地笑了起来。

格策给了他一个白眼，罗伊斯想把他翻过身来，却被小恶魔轻轻地踹了一脚。

“不想要了？”罗伊斯疑惑地问，一边抚摸着格策累得蔫巴巴的尾巴。

格策懒洋洋地闭着眼睛，哼出一个音节回应他。

“可是是你说要这么玩的呀。”罗伊斯无辜地说，“我真弄疼你了？”

“疼。”格策抱怨。

罗伊斯替他解开了铁链地束缚，躺下来抱住他，耐心地哄着有脾气了的恋人。

“下次还是玩点正常的吧。”格策有种自己给自己挖了个坑跳进去的郁闷感。

“可是你也很有感觉不是吗，这不是夹得很紧吗。”罗伊斯笑着说，理了理格策乱糟糟的头毛。

“回头我就去贴公告，你这个神父一点都不正经。”格策气得直哼哼。

“你这个魔族弃暗投明，你也不正经啊。”罗伊斯理直气壮，“走的动吗？我们回房间吧。”

格策点了点头，罗伊斯翻身下床，穿好了衣服，把袍子披在了格策身上，换来恋人的一个嫌弃的白眼。

“回去继续吗？”罗伊斯期待地看着格策。

“……继续。”

-END-


End file.
